


“Just follow me, I know the area.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira shows Aurion what he found in the forest.





	“Just follow me, I know the area.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing this lol. But here we go ;_;  
Thanks for reading!

“Xhaira, are you sure you sure about this?” Aurion questioned as they reached a large wall of thick vines blocking the path. “I’m not too keen on getting lost because of some weed.”

Xhaira pushed at a few vines, moving them to the side to reveal a narrow opening to the other side. “I’m sure, Auri! It was definitely a new flower. I searched all of your notes; there was nothing like this in there. Come on.” He held the vines open wider.

Sighing, Aurion slowly made his way through the opening. “I don’t know, Sugar. This doesn’t seem safe.”

Stepping into the vines, Xhaira stayed close to his mate as they pushed through the thick barrier. “I came through here only a few days past. I promise I’ll keep you safe.” He made sure Aurion was fully aware of his presence behind him, hoping to put him at ease. 

Once they finally made it through the tight exit, Aurion looked around doubtfully, pulling his pack closer to his body. The forest was split into four roughly made and overgrown paths. “Xhaira, you know I’m not the adventuring type. I don’t want to get stuck out here after dark. How far is this thing?”

“Just follow me, I know the area.” He kissed Aurion’s cheek before heading down the path to the far right. “It’s not much further!”

They continued down the path, Aurion forcing Xhaira to slow down as the path became even more narrow and overgrown. Nearly ready to just demand that they turn back, Aurion was surprised when they suddenly reached a small open field. 

“Well?” Xhaira grinned. “What do you think?”

Aurion took a few steps forward, eyes sweeping the flowers covering nearly the entire forest floor. “What is this? How did you find this?” Kneeling down in front of the outer ring of flowers, Aurion gently touched a petal, wary of any side effects to the gorgeous plant. 

The stems were a bright and vibrant green, sticking out completely from the azure blue petals. Each petal varied in size, with the shapes ranging from ovals to more angular pieces. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this. They don’t even seem like real flowers.” Aurion was amazed at this find. 

“I told you!” Xhaira exclaimed, excited that his mate was interested in the plants. “I was on a hunt, and one of the boars went running through the path we took. I got curious and kept going.”

Aurion frowned as he looked back at his soulmate. “That’s dangerous, Sugar. But I’ll let it slide this time.” He turned back to the flowers, taking supplies out of his pack to take a few of them back home. “I wonder if they’re local or invasive. They’ve taken well to this soil, so I’ll take some of that as well…”

Xhaira chuckled and crouched down to help Aurion pack up his new find, glad his discovery brought excitement to his mate’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Xhaira's Lodestone](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/17675173/)   
[Aurion's Lodestone](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/21381340/)


End file.
